


Treasure

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bathing, Begging, Bottom!Erik, Creepy, Crying, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Fantasizing, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Service Top, Somnophilia, Tails, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Erik thinks he's going to slay the dragon and take the beast's treasure. He's very, very wrong about that.</p><p>(Bonus AU chapter added 8/26/2015. Threesome only occurs in bonus chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik is making his way quietly down the passageway to the dragon’s lair when he hears the faintest noise.

Erik whirls, his sword raised --

And barely manages to keep from skewering the boy standing not two feet away. 

Erik has always heard dragons take _maidens_ as captives, but he can see why a dragon would make a mistake -- or possibly an exception -- in this case. The boy -- young man, really -- is utterly gorgeous, all pale milky skin and red lips and blue eyes. Erik would take a moment to stare, if he didn’t have immediate pressing business.

He’s also utterly naked, so Erik shrugs off his cloak and hands it to the boy, who stares at it and makes no move to take it.

“Here, go on, put this on,” says Erik quietly and urgently, draping the cloak around the boy. “And stay close. It’s dangerous in here.”

“Is it?” the boy asks, tilting his head.

Erik struggles to remain patient, but gods bless, this sacrifice had clearly not been chosen for his _mind_. He turns to look down the passageway, to see if there’s any sign of the dragon noticing their approach.

“Boy, I promise to slay the dragon and rescue you, but right now I need you to stay close, be quiet, and not distract me.”

“Will you now.”

Something about the tone makes Erik turn, and look back at the boy. And he’s caught by those blue, blue eyes, endless, dark, deep --

_blue eyes_

_blue_

Erik blinks.

He sheathes his sword, and unbuckles his swordbelt. Drops it. He needs no weapons here. He unbuckles his breastplate, and casts it aside, then strips off his tunic. Boots and trousers are next, until he stands nude.

Erik holds himself perfectly still, feet shoulder width apart, wrists crossed at the small of his back, and waits for inspection.

His lord runs his eyes over Erik’s form, coolly appraising, carefully scrutinizing every inch. He gestures for Erik to rotate and Erik complies. When Erik is finished, the other man cups Erik’s soft cock, testing its weight and heft. “What is your name?” he asks.

“Erik, my lord,” Erik murmurs placidly.

When he is finished with his examination, he turns and walks down the passageway, leaving Erik to follow him. The passageway twists and turns several times before they exit into a large chamber, absolutely filled with piles of gold and gems and other treasure.

He settles himself onto a pile of gold, and writhes sinously until he’s made himself a comfortable seat. Erik waits until he’s settled, and then lowers himself to his knees and begins sucking his lord’s cock.

He doesn’t make a sound the entire time Erik sucks him, but the soft cock slowly grows harder in Erik’s mouth. Erik pulls back until just the crown is in his mouth, and runs his tongue along the slit, swirls it around the head. He slowly works the cock inch by inch into his mouth, and down his throat, until Erik’s nose is being tickled by soft curls.

Erik feels a hand come down and start lazily carding through his hair, and he hums contentedly around the cock in his mouth.

He slowly repeats the process, working his way back down the cock, and then up again, taking the time to savor the clean, musky taste, the weight and feel of it in his mouth.

All too soon the hand grips his hair and pulls him off, and Erik is saddened by the loss. He sits back on his heels and waits for new instructions.

Erik catches the small pot lazily tossed at him. “Prep yourself.” Erik complies, using the oil in the pot and scissoring his fingers to open himself up, swiftly and efficiently. When he’s done, he straddles strong thick thighs and lowers himself down onto his lord’s cock.

Erik stares into those blue, blue eyes as he rides the cock in his ass, and feels like he’s falling forever.

Erik blinks. He’s crouched between spread thighs as he slicks up his cock. He feels a trickle of semen slide down the back of his thigh as he lines up his cock and thrusts into a tight, hot channel. Blue eyes beguile him again as he thrusts mindlessly, more semen trickling out of his hole with each snap of his hips.

The moment stretches out, timeless, endless, eternal. Nothing exists for Erik but to serve, and give pleasure. He leans down and sucks on a rosy red nipple, and brings his hand between them to stroke his lord’s cock. 

Erik stills when his lord stiffens and comes, hot seed spilling all over their bellies. A foot presses against his shoulder, pushing Erik back until his cock pulls out. Erik collapses and slides down the gold, falling in a heap on the cavern floor.

“Mmmmmm,” says his lord, stretching languidly. “You’re quite skilled, Erik. I’m going to keep you.” At that, Erik shudders, spilling his own release onto the cavern floor. He looks up, to see his lord staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

Erik smiles as he stares deeply into endless blue bliss, and drowns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with extra creepy Charles POV

Charles wakes with a mouth on his cock, and smiles. That suggestion took, then. Good.

Charles props himself up on his elbow to look down at his new pet. Erik, eyes glassy with pleasure and obedience, makes soft contented noises as he suckles Charles’ rapidly hardening cock.

Charles normally might stretch this out, but he has other plans for today. After a few minutes, he comes down Erik’s throat, and Erik continues to suck until Charles’ cock is completely soft, cleaning up and swallowing every last bit of come.

Charles pulls out and stretches, languidly. “Such a pleasant way to wake up.” It’s not a direct question, so Erik says nothing.

“Have you eaten?” asks Charles.

“Yes, my lord,” Erik murmurs placidly.

“Voided your bladder and bowels, and bathed, and such?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good, good,” Charles says absently as he looks around for the pot of oil.

“Hands and knees, Erik,” Erik assumes the position, presenting a _delightful_ view for Charles to enjoy.

Charles normally finds knights and heroes very tiresome. They come, clanking into his cave, swinging their swords and casting their spells, trying to kill him and steal the treasure that he has rightfully acquired over his centuries of life. And killing them often means only that more will take their place. Normally he wipes their memories of his cave and how they found him, implants a suggestion that they only found an abandoned cavern full of old bones, and sends them on their way.

Occasionally, Charles will take a particularly attractive hero for a few hours of pleasure before altering their memories. Not terribly often, but often enough that he keeps a supply of oil on hand, just in case.

But Erik is such a prize specimen, and Charles finds he can’t resist keeping him. Charles is, after all, a collector of beautiful and valuable things.

Charles admires Erik’s lean, hard muscular form as he finds the oil and starts slicking up his hand. “Tell me, pet, have you ever taken a fist before?”

“No, my lord.”

Delightful. Charles will enjoy this.

Erik’s breath hitches as Charles inserts the first two fingers.

“Tell me if it hurts, pet.” Charles does enjoy a good bit of painplay, but that’s not what this is about at the moment.

Erik is silent as Charles works him open with two fingers, so Charles adds a third.

It’s not until the fourth that Erik tells Charles he’s feeling pain. Charles slows his pace, patiently working Erik open. 

And eventually his patience is rewarded. Erik takes Charles’ fist so beautifully, opening up like a rare precious flower.

When Charles works his hand back out, he notices only a little tearing. Still, best to be cautious. Charles does a partial shift and uses his long forked tongue to lick Erik’s hole, the healing properties of his saliva soon repairing the damage. 

Overall, Charles is quite pleased with events. With a few more weeks of training with Charles’ hand -- or perhaps a plug -- Erik should be able to take Charles’ cock in his natural dragon shape. Charles can hardly wait.

*****

After Erik has rested briefly and cleaned himself up, Charles summons him back and spends an enjoyable afternoon decorating his pet with jewelry and compelling him to assume different poses until Charles finds one he likes.

It turns out Charles likes the first one best -- Erik, standing at attention, feet planted shoulder width apart, wrists crossed at the small of his back. Charles hums as he adorns Erik with pretty shiny things -- gold cuffs for his wrists and biceps, golden rings for his ears and nipples, a slender golden chain wrapped around his waist, a thick collar of rubies and gold around his neck and draped over his pectorals.

And a thick gold ring at the base of his cock. Erik’s cock is flaccid this time, but next time Charles thinks he’ll have Erik pose while erect, for the contrast.

Erik holds the pose for hours, only the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathes and his slow blinks betraying the illusion of a gorgeous work of art carved in living bronze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently my brain has decided "Self, there's not enough creepy noncon mind control porn in this fandom, so you should step up and write some."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles can do partial shapeshifts. He also has a tail. These facts are both relevant to this chapter.

Erik is sucking his lord’s cock when everything … changes.

The cock in his mouth pulls out, the pleasant cloud of bliss wrapped around Erik’s mind and body is taken away --

Erik blinks --

\-- And now there is only **need** , raw and abject.

“Please!” Erik gasps out, aching, _desperate_. “Please, please, _please_ ,” he pleads looking beseechingly up at his lord, eyes wide and bright.

“Mmmmmm,” comes the lazy reply. “What are you asking for, pet?”

That almost stops Erik short. He doesn’t know, except -- “You, it’s _you_ , I need --”

“Be specific.”

Erik moans out “-- your cock, I need your cock, please _let me have it_ \--” he angles and darts his head, trying to recapture it with his mouth, and gets slapped in the face for his trouble.

“ _No_. Not until I say.”

Erik whines and ducks his head in shame. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but please, please let me have your cock, I need it, I’ll do _anything_ \--” Every inch of his skin feels too tight, itchy. He’s flushed and burning, trembling with need.

Something brushes against his ass and Erik jerks, startled. He turns to look and there’s a firm hand on his chin, pulling him back to face forward.

“Eyes on me, pet.”

Erik shudders as whatever it is behind him continues to touch him, caressing his ass and darting in to play with his hole. “What --” Erik breathes out the question, even as he knows he’ll be punished for impertinence.

A warm chuckle, and then, “Yes, I suppose I ought to do that. But, to answer your question, it’s my tail, pet.”

Tail? But how --

And then Erik has no more time for thinking, as there’s a sharp _crack_ as the tail spanks his ass. Erik moans and arches into the next blow, and the next, and the next.

His ass is nicely red and sore when the blows finally stop. Next Erik registers the tip slinking between his cheeks again, to caress his hole again -- but this time, there’s something cool and slick there too and --

Erik cries out, eyes wide, as the tail thrusts inside him. It’s different than a cock -- more tapered, thinner at the end than a cock would be, but more flexible. The texture is different too, somehow, but Erik finds he likes it as the tail starts fucking him in earnest. Erik is soon arching his back and thrusting back onto it, greedily straining to get more of it inside of him. 

The tail hits a spot inside of him and Erik screams, as white-hot pleasure shoots up his spine. 

“Oh, that’s lovely, pet. Yes. Tell me how much you enjoy this.”

“I love it, I _love_ it, give me more, I want _more_ ,” Erik babbles as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over him.

“More? You are a greedy slut, aren’t you, pet?”

Erik moans as he pushes back harder against the appendage fucking him. “Yes, _yes_ , I’m a slut, I’m _your_ slut, I need more more _more_ \--”

And then the cock is back in his mouth and Erik’s eyes nearly roll back up in his head with _want_.

It’s perfect, it’s perfect, Erik wants this to last forever, he always wants to be taken and fucked and used like this. He wants to spend eternity being filled like this. Nothing else matters. Nothing else will _ever_ matter to Erik, ever again. Only this.

The back of Erik’s throat is sore and raw from being fucked so thoroughly by the time the cock pulls out, and Erik still whimpers from the loss. Before he has time to protest, warm come lands on his face and in his mouth, and Erik moans happily, licking his lips.

“Come for me, pet.”

Erik’s body convulses as he comes, shuddering as the tail fucks him through his climax. His arms and legs finally give out and he collapses into the pool of his own semen.

The desperate _need_ finally burns away, and Erik smiles as he sinks back down into that warm, comforting bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not keep adding to this as I have ideas and as the whim strikes me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Charles is creepy. 
> 
> Also, he's been living in the same lair for decades and has had time to pimp it out with some awesome amenities, like indoor plumbing.

Charles hums happily as Erik gently works the soap into Charles’ hair, fingers lathering it up and gently massaging Charles’ scalp.

Erik is a delightful toy. Charles frankly can’t tell which he finds more arousing -- Erik, blank-eyed and mindlessly, blissfully obedient to his every whim; or Erik, begging, shameless, wanton with need, an active participant in his own degradation. Fortunately Charles doesn’t have to choose -- he can have both.

Charles purrs and leans back into Erik as Erik continues his devoted ministrations. Charles happily occupies himself planning what he’s going to do with -- well, _to_ \-- Erik next. Should he tie Erik down and let him remember just enough to struggle to get away, for the sheer pleasure of seeing that perfect torso flex and bend and writhe? Or perhaps bring out the toys -- his pet has an affinity for metal that Charles has been keeping locked away, but it might be interesting to see how it affects his sensitivity to stimulation with metal objects.

Erik pours clean water over Charles’ hair to rinse out the soap, carefully combing out tangles with his fingers.

Or Charles could take away his ability to climax, and leave him like that for hours, tormenting him and making him service Charles in the meantime, until Erik is sobbing and begging with need. And, come to think of it, it’s been awhile since Charles has assumed a female form. He shivers, thinking about Erik sucking on his breasts and fucking his cunt with that lovely cock.

Charles gets up and perches on the side of the pool so Erik can soap up the rest of him. Erik is gentle and thorough as he cleans Charles’ body.

Now there’s a thought. Erik has thus far been very tender and worshipful -- by Charles’ design, of course -- during their fucking, but the thought of unleashing Erik’s dark core of anger and being fucked roughly by him also appeals. Charles imagines Erik, snarling and furious, wearing only strategic connected strips of black leather, pounding into him over and over and over.

Charles sighs happily. So many choices.

When Erik is done washing Charles, he pours more clear water over his head, rinsing everything away. Charles waves a hand absently to refill the pool, and leans back on the side of the pool, resting on his elbows and staring up at his beautiful pet, who stands perfectly still, face blank and mind empty as he waits for Charles’ next command.

Charles could stare at him like this for hours. He has before.

Charles slips back into the pool and splashes around for a bit, content to let Erik wait until Charles is ready for his services again.

Charles tilts his head, considering. “What would you like to do, pet? Pick something that we haven’t done yet, sexually.”

Erik blinks at him for a moment, then kneels by the side of the pool and silently reaches under water, clasping one of Charles’ feet and lifting it from the water.

Oh. This is rather unexpected.

Erik places a soft, gentle kiss on Charles’ ankle, then starts trailing more kisses along his instep. Charles chokes back a giggle as Erik’s soft lips tickle his feet.

Charles _loves_ surprises. He gets so few of them.

Erik makes soft happy noises as he sucks and nibbles on Charles’ toes, going in order from largest to smallest.

Fascinating. This isn’t anything Charles has thought about at all. Which means this is coming from somewhere inside _Erik_ , deep down where Charles doesn’t bother to extend his reach. 

Erik lavishes attention and worship on Charles’ foot, kissing and caressing it over and over. When he’s done, he moves on to Charles’ other foot, treating it with the same tenderness and care. 

Well. This is lovely. Charles is definitely going to have Erik do this again. Maybe not with bare feet next time -- Charles doesn’t often bother with clothes, but he does have some, and that includes a pair of tall leather boots made to his specifications. Erik would look quite gorgeous on his knees, spit and tongue polishing them. 

Additionally, he plans to find out what _other things_ Erik has buried inside his psyche. Charles has no doubt this exploration will prove _quite_ pleasurable. 

“Mmmmmm,” says Charles, stretching out and pulling his foot away from Erik. 

“Make me come, pet,” Charles orders, and doesn’t give any specifics. He’s curious to see what his pet will come up with.

Erik doesn’t disappoint. Using those clever hands and sinful mouth, Erik works over Charles’ nipples and strokes off his cock until Charles comes apart, spurting semen everywhere and getting both of them messy all over again. 

Erik is just as gentle and patient bathing Charles the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Immortal shapeshifting dragons do not have refractory periods.
> 
> Also, note that I have added a warning for "Interspecies Sex".

Tears trickle down Erik’s cheeks as he gasps for air, huge great shuddering gasps. They’ve barely begun and it’s already too much, too much --

{{Shhhh. Just relax, pet. You can take this.}}

Erik whimpers. He’s trying. He’s trying so hard, but it hurts, it _hurts_ \-- he’s tensing up despite himself, and he’s knows that’s wrong but he can’t help it. His lord’s cock is so _big_ , thick and huge and Erik feels like it’s splitting him apart.

Erik tries to slow down his breathing, to make himself relax and adjust. And it does work, somewhat -- his body loses its tension bit by bit. But then he thinks about the fact that he’s only taken a few inches inside of himself so far, and the thought of taking more overwhelms him.

**_{{RELAX}}_ **

And Erik does, his limbs turning loose and pliant, his fears quieting as comforting blissful warmth wraps around his mind. He’s safe. Erik is safe. His lord takes care of him. He would never hurt Erik. Nothing bad is going to happen.  
The thick monstrous cock inside of him starts slowly pushing deeper inside, and Erik moans quietly and lets it happen.

When it finally stops Erik gasps from the sensations shooting through him. He feels _so full_ , the cock inside him just going on and going on, filling him up _so much_.

He gasps again when the cock starts fucking him -- it’s moving slowly, but it’s not pulling all the way out either, the last few inches pushing in and out of him, keeping him so full, and constantly pressing up against that spot that makes sparks dance behind Erik’s eyes and lighting shoot up his spine. It’s -- _everything_ , pain and pleasure and desire and need all combined to drive Erik out of his mind. 

Erik feels his lord’s tail snake between his thighs, rubbing against his balls and taint and he wails, overstimulated and frantic with need. 

And then the tip of the tail is fucking Erik’s mouth, and he just -- collapses, just lets himself be used however his lord desires, an empty vessel waiting eagerly to be filled. Erik sucks on the tail, reveling in its taste, and drowns in sensation as his lord’s tail and cock thrust in perfect harmony. His own cock is achingly hard and leaking, but it doesn’t matter. 

Erik sucks hard on the tail in his mouth after a particularly deep thrust, and tears well up in his eyes again.

{{Yes, do that, lovely. I love it when you cry for me.}}

The thrusting gets deeper and more erratic, as Erik sobs and moans. The tail is pulled out of his mouth, and Erik groans at the loss -- but then he feels it wrap around his cock and start jerking, and Erik _screams_ as his vision goes white.

One last thrust, and Erik screams again as it slams into him so hard he sees spots -- but that’s nothing compared to the inhuman _screech_ that echoes throughout the lair. Hot seed spills into him, and the cock pulls out and more come lands on Erik’s back, legs, arms, everywhere. 

Erik pants for air, gasping and shaking. He shifts his hips and moans softly as he feels come trickle out of his loose, well-fucked hole. He shivers as he returns to himself. He’s aware of every inch of his body, shivering under his sweat and the splatters of cooling come.

Fingers, squared-off and blunt, start playing with the mess trickling out of his hole, and Erik whimpers at the pain.   
“Look at how loose you are, so loose and well-fucked. Did you like taking my cock?”

“Yes, my lord,” Erik whispers. It’s only the truth. Erik loves everything his lord does to him.

“Mmmmmm.” Two come-covered fingers are shoved in Erik’s face, and Erik licks them clean, then sucks on them, swirling his tongue over the pad of each finger and between them, careful to get every drop.

The fingers are pulled out, and Erik mouths against the loss.

A warm, firm body drapes itself over Erik. “Would you like my cock again?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Beg me for it.”

“Please,” Erik begs. “Please give me your cock again, I _need_ it.” As Erik says the words, they become true. He needs to be filled with cock, over and over again. Nothing else will compare, ever.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Firm, capable hands grab his shoulders roughly and flip him over, and Erik falls into those beautiful blue eyes. He smiles and his legs spread themselves of their own accord.

And Erik cries out as he feels his lord’s cock thrust into him again -- smaller this time, but Erik is so sore and fucked-out it doesn’t matter, the pain overwhelming. Erik cries as he’s fucked again and again, the cock in his ass sliding in and out over the slippery leavings still leaking out of Erik.

There’s a bite on Erik’s nipple and he cries again, sobbing from pain and pleasure, tears streaming down his face. A forked tongue snakes out to lick them up.

Erik is fucked, and fucked, and fucked. He loses track of time for a while, of _himself_ for a while. Everything hurts and everything feels so good. He can’t tell anymore. He can only endure.

There’s a chuckle, and -- “There you are, pet. I knew you’d like this.” 

Erik looks down, half-alarmed, at his own cock, which is rapidly growing hard again. He _can’t_ \--

“Oh, but you _can_. Look at how _insatiable_ you are, my pet.”

Erik whimpers and pushes back slightly against the cock fucking him, all at once desperate for more friction and desperate for everything to stop. It’s too much, everything’s too much, it hurts, it hurts, he wants more --

“You may touch yourself, pet. But you may not come before me.”

Erik gets his hand slick with some of the still damp come that landed on him earlier, and starts stroking his own cock, desperate to come again, for this to be over, to be allowed to rest. 

Finally his lord buries himself to the hilt inside of him, and comes a second time, spurting more semen inside of him before pulling out. Erik is _filthy_ with come, inside and out. His own climax hits him, and he half-heartedly spurts into his own hand. 

A warm body curls up next to Erik, and there’s a finger trailing up Erik’s limp and oversensitive cock and Erik whines sharply.

Erik drifts for a while, unable to move, unable to think. He feels filthy and used and he wants to sleep for days.

There’s a hand petting his hair. Erik closes his eyes and lets it soothe him for a time.

But then Erik feels his lord’s cock start hardening _again_ against his leg, and Erik starts trembling, shaking, and he can’t stop, and he weeps with despair, he can’t do this again, he can’t, he _can’t_ \--

“Shhh pet, shhhhh. Here --”

And the warm comforting bliss swallows him whole. 

Erik barely feels it when his lord starts fucking him a third time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had *multiple people* request this, so yeah. Mind the updated tags, here there be dragon eggs.

Charles has, among many other treasures, a golden, jewel encrusted throne. It’s a gaudy thing, huge and tasteless and ugly.

It’s perfect for fucking.

Charles fucks himself on his pet’s magnificent cock, reveling in the delicious stretch and burn, the feeling of fullness, and the building pleasure as Erik’s cock slides past Charles’ prostate over and over.

Charles likes the incongruity of the display -- powerful Erik, decorated in gold and jewels, seated on the throne, looking every inch the barbarian king despoiling a pleasure slave.

Anyone who didn’t know any better would have no idea that Charles is the master, and Erik is the mindfucked slut.

Mmmm. Master. Charles likes that word. And he’s getting a little bored with the constant “my lords.” Charles makes a small mental adjustment to his pet.

Charles clenches around his pet’s cock and Erik moans, weakly thrusting his hips up against Charles.

“Do you like it when I ride you, pet?” Charles asks.

“Yes, master,” breathes Erik as he stares at Charles in blissful adoration.

Charles smiles.

Charles rides his pet until he comes, spurting all over Erik’s belly, and clenches around his pet’s cock until Erik also climaxes. Charles will make Erik lick all of his come out, later, but for now he’s content to just rest here.

Charles buries his face in Erik’s neck and sniffs, deeply --

And stops, perplexed. Erik’s scent has changed.

*****

A simple divination spell later and Charles has an answer. And, well.

He’d never expected _this_.

Erik’s reaction is -- interesting. There’s a layer of pure fear and shock that this happening to him, a male, but once Charles strips that away and Erik is convinced it is a perfectly natural thing, Erik’s own desire for a family bubbles up to the surface -- and Erik is apparently afraid of _Charles’_ reaction, and afraid _for_ the eggs.

“Don’t fret, darling,” Charles says soothingly. “I’m very pleased with you, pet.” As Charles says the words he’s surprised to find he means them. He _is_ pleased with this turn of events.

So then, eggs. He’s going to be a father.

Charles will need to start building a nest.

*****

Charles is very choosy about what jewels and precious metals he tucks into the nest. Only the best will do. Luckily Charles has quite a bit of treasure to select from. 

He lines the nest with the softest, most luxurious fabrics and cushions he can acquire, silks and satins and cashmeres and pillows stuff with soft down -- and then enchants them with fireproofing spells. The eggs will need a fire nearby to harden after they’ve been laid, not to mention the dragonets themselves will be puffing within the first few weeks of hatching. 

As an afterthought, Charles casts a fireproofing spell on his pet as well.

*****

Charles awakens one night to find Erik tossing fitfully in his sleep next to him. Erik is making soft whining sounds in his sleep, and his erection is digging into Charles’ back.

Charles dips into Erik’s mind to discover the problem and -- Ah. Of course. Erik is forbidden to pleasure himself or come without Charles’ permission, or to wake Charles while he is asleep.

It’s causing Erik a low but constant level of frustration, and normally Charles would toy with Erik in this state. But instead, Charles frowns. This won’t do. Too much stress isn’t good for the eggs.

Charles turns over to face Erik, and drapes one arm over his shoulders. Charles licks his other hand and starts stroking off Erik’s cock. 

Erik starts to wake and makes confused and distressed noises, and squirms under Charles’ hand.

“Shhhh pet, shhh, just relax and let me take care of you.” Erik mewls softly and relaxes under Charles’ touch. It doesn’t take long before Erik is coming and getting Charles hand all wet and sticky. Charles offers his hand to Erik to clean, and Erik licks up every drop.

Erik shudders in Charles’ arms and Charles murmurs soothing nonsense as he pets Erik’s hair. “Now doesn’t that feel better, pet?”

“Yes, master, thank you,” Erik murmurs.

“You don’t have to suffer like that again,” says Charles. “While you’re carrying the eggs, you’re allowed to bring yourself off, or ask me to fuck you, whenever you need it.

“ _Thank you_ , master,” Erik says happily.

*****

Soon Charles is wishing he could take back those words. He’s created a monster.

Erik is _insatiable_. Charles has taunted Erik by calling him that before, but Erik was a chaste village priestess in comparison to how he acts now. 

Erik is a horny, greedy, needy slut, constantly getting on his hands and knees and presenting his hole to be fucked, or crawling over and sucking on Charles’ cock, or straddling Charles and riding him, or rolling around on the silk sheets in the nest and playing with his nipples and fucking himself on his own fingers -- he is endlessly inventive, and his appetite for sex is voracious.

Charles knows intellectually that at least part of it is the pregnancy keeping Erik in an aroused state, as well as his own control, but, well....Charles wonders if at least some of this isn’t simply, well, _Erik_. Erik, who has been given permission, for the first time in his life, to act on his desires without shame or consequence. Erik seems to have _forgotten_ how to do anything but smile and spread his legs.

Charles is an immortal shapeshifting dragon, and he can barely keep up.

*****

Charles places kisses all over the mound of Erik’s belly as he leisurely fingers Erik’s hole.

“How would you like me to take you, pet?” Charles asks. He’s feeling indulgent today. It’s hard not to be, seeing Erik round and glowing from the eggs.

“Mount me, please,” Erik begs. So Charles gently manhandles him onto hands and knees and fucks him, slow and deep.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Charles murmurs as he rolls his hips, thrusting in and out unhurriedly. Erik arches his back gorgeously and rocks back to meet his thrusts. 

Charles slowly, gently coaxes orgasms out of the both of them. They fall asleep, sticky and sated, twined together like the ouroboros.

*****

Eggs do not need to be gestated as long as live offspring, and so soon enough, Erik is having pains and bearing down, ready to push out the burden he’s carried these few months. 

Charles holds Erik and murmurs soothing nonsense to him the entire time.

Erik lays two eggs, that shine like jewels in the firelight.

Charles can hardly wait to meet his children.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one final chapter, from Erik's POV
> 
>  **ETA:** Check out this amazing fanart hiyashi drew for the story! 
> 
> http://hiyaisconfused.tumblr.com/post/42784007925/fanart-for-professors-fic-treasure-which

Erik is asleep when the pains start, but they soon wake him.

The pain crashes over him like waves, but Erik will endure. He breathes and sweats and pushes, for hours it seems like. Warm arms cradle him and a soft voice soothes him, but it’s not enough.

“Look into my eyes, pet,” says his master, and Erik obeys, and --

Those blue, blue eyes swallow up everything in Erik’s field of vision, and the pain seems very far away. After that, the process of laying seems almost easy.

Erik cries when he sees the eggs for the first time. His beautiful, beautiful children.

*****

Erik hums happily as he lounges by the fire and turns his daughter’s egg so the other side faces the flames. His children won’t be here for months, and he already loves them so much.

There’s a kiss on the side of his neck, and a squelching noise as his master’s cock slides into Erik’s slick, open hole, loose and stretched out from being fucked earlier today. Erik moans and lifts his ass up to provide easier access. He’s missed this so much -- he’s had to heal after laying the eggs and today is the first day in weeks that he’s had a cock inside of him.

“More,” Erik begs as he rocks back into the thrusts. “ _More_.”

Hands snake around him from behind and fingers starting pinching and tweaking his red, swollen, sensitive nipples. Erik whimpers at how good it feels.

His master has promised that in a few more weeks he’ll start fucking Erik with the massive cock of his true form again. Erik can hardly wait.

*****

Erik is worried when his milk comes in early. What if he dries up before the eggs hatch? 

Luckily, his master has the answer, as he always does.

Erik moans as the delicious pressure abates, as soft lips and a skilled tongue suckle his tit and coax warm milk to flow.

He is so kind, drinking Erik’s milk so Erik’s nipples will hurt less and there will still be milk when the eggs hatch.

Sometimes he’ll even push his hard cock into Erik at the same time, and Erik gets to enjoy feeling a cock buried in his ass and lips suckling at his nipples simultaneously. Those are Erik’s favorite nights.

*****

When the eggs hatch, they name the children Wanda and Pietro.

Erik’s never been so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end. I started writing this because I wanted to write creepy noncon mindcontrol porn. I've got no interest in writing creepy mindcontrol kidfic, so I'm wrapping it up here. But if anyone else wants to take a crack at it, by all means.


	8. A Matched Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where one of Erik's fellow knights tries to rescue him from the dread dragon. This turns out to be a mistake on Knight Moira's part, but at least she'll spend the rest of her life happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus AU chapter, written for the 2015 XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle back in January. Note that the pairing has changed to a threesome.

Knight Moira pauses, and listens. She doesn’t hear anything besides the occasional drop of water off of the stalactites, but that doesn’t mean she’s safe. She’s spent months tracking down what happened to her fellow knight Erik, and all signs point to him being lost in the cave of the dragon that dwells in these caverns.

If he lives, she’ll free him, if not -- she’ll avenge him. 

“Will you now?” says a quiet voice behind her.

Before she’s even fully registered the words, she has her sword out, whipping around and holding the blade to the speaker’s throat. It turns out to be a man -- not Erik -- a stranger. A handsome, _naked_ man, here in the dragon’s caves.

This has to be some kind of trap.

“Who are you?” she demands. 

“Put your sword away,” he tells her. His voice is warm, resonant. “You don’t need it here.” 

The words echo strangely in her ears --

And his eyes are blue, so _blue_ \--

Moira blinks, and sheathes her sword. Of course she doesn’t need it here. She’s perfectly safe. 

“Come with me,” says the man, taking her by the hand. “Erik is eager to see you.”

Erik! She smiles. It will be good to see him. She’s missed him.

The man leads her through the caves until they emerge in a massive central cavern, filled with piles and piles of gold and silver and gems, more treasure than she’s ever imagined in her life.

And in the center of it all, there’s another naked man curled up on a soft bed of silk cushions and coverlets. He raises his head, blinking drowsily, and Moira sees that it’s Erik.

“Moira!” Erik says, sitting up and smiling at her. “You’re here!”

She frowns, faintly. There’s something niggling at the back of her mind, something not quite right about this --

She blinks again. Of course. She should be naked, too. 

She stacks her armor, boots and swordbelt neatly before stripping off her garments -- tunic, undertunic, trousers, smallclothes. When she’s completely nude, she stands still as the man who’d brought her here gives her an appraising look. 

“Tell me, pet,” the man says lazily, looking at Erik, “are all the knights from your kingdom so attractive?” 

“No, my lord,” says Erik placidly. “Knight Moira has long been considered one of the most beautiful knights in the land.”

Moira flushes with pleasure at the compliment. The man -- Erik’s lord -- reaches out to cup one of her breasts, lightly teasing her nipple. She shivers. 

“So responsive,” he murmurs, and she could drown, staring into his blue, blue eyes. “Erik,” he says, turning slightly. “On your back.”

“Tell me,” he asks her, tracing his fingertips along the curve of her jaw. “Have you ever taken two cocks at once?”

“No, my lord,” she answers, the title falling from her lips automatically. 

“Then it’s time you learn,” he says, smiling at her, and she smiles back. “Go ahead and mount yourself on Erik’s cock.”

“Yes, my lord,” she sighs, straddling Erik and slowly lowering herself. She moans as she feels Erik’s huge cock push into her wet cunt. It’s so _thick_ , stretching her wide. Erik is smiling as he looks up at her, and she thinks idly that it looks good on him -- he never smiled much, before.

When she’s finally taken all of Erik’s huge cock inside of her, she pauses, clenching a couple of times just to enjoy how it feels inside of her. She’s so _full_. 

There’s a hand on her back, now, gently pushing her forward and down, and then she feels her legs pulled apart, her position adjusted so her cunt is exposed. “Lovely,” murmurs her lord, as his fingers, covered with some kind of oil, gently probe her cunt around Erik’s cock. 

She whimpers -- she’s already stretched out, she can’t imagine taking a _second_ cock -- 

\--But of course she will, because her lord desires it. And so does she.

He uses his fingers to stretch her out, using two, then three. She’s breathing heavily by now, and Erik strokes her face gently and tells her how well she’s doing. 

And then her master pulls his fingers out, and she cries out as he pushes his cock into her, right next to Erik’s. Erik cries out as well, his eyes going wide with pleasure and astonishment.

“Good,” croons Master. “So good, both of you, my sweet pets.”

And then he’s fucking her, fucking _them_ , hard and fast and brutal, and she _loves_ it, it’s better than anything she’s ever felt before and she never wants it to stop, never ever _ever_ \--

He fucks her for what feels like an _eternity_ , nothing but endless pleasure stretching out before her. She’s moaning and crying and begging, incoherent, mindless, as the ecstasy builds and builds and builds and _builds_.

She’s weeping with frustration and despair, tears trickling down her face to drip onto Erik’s chest. And then finally, Master comes, filling her up with hot spurts of his seed. She moans brokenly, desperate for her own release even as she revels in the sensation of his come inside of her.

Master pulls out, sighing with satisfaction. “Come, pets,” he orders, and Moira screams as her orgasm crashes over her, wave after wave of pleasure brutally coursing through her poor used body. 

Erik’s coming too, thrusting weakly into her sore cunt as he fills her up with even more come, so that it’s spilling out of her cunt, trickling messily down her thighs. She collapses on top of him, trembling with exhaustion.

She can’t wait to do it again.


End file.
